mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Yonicstudios
Bienvenido 500px|El nuevo logotipo que marca la séptima generación de YonicStudios. Este es el perfil de YonicStudios, una organización española de animación y diseño de videojuegos fundado el 11 de Julio de 2003. Desde entonces, YonicStudios ha publicado más de 50 proyectos distintos, entre ellos juegos para PC y próximamente para otras consolas. ¡Atención! Editar o copiar este perfil está completamente prohibido. Para prevenir el vandalismo, he diseñado y codificado este perfil para dificultar su comprensión si alguien intenta editarlo. Del mismo modo, me daré cuenta si alguien lo edita y lo devolveré a su estado original. Para visualizar correctamente este perfil, por favor, utiliza Google Chrome. Cualquier otro explorador web no funcionará. '''Si estás utilizando un móvil para ver esta página, utiliza la versión móvil para verla correctamente. Si encuentras algún fallo, por favor dímelo. Gracias. Roberto Álvarez Gil Nuestros productos Estos son algunos de nuestros productos, que varían de animaciones y juegos hasta proyectos futuros. Comentarios Páginas recomendadas / favoritas Esta es una colección de páginas que me han gustado, o que recomiendo su lectura. Galería Paper Mario The Mystic Fountain.png|Uno de los mejores fangames que he visto. Yoshi SMI.png|Rápido, mono e inigualable. Sonic.png|¿Sería Yoshi capaz de vencer a este erizo? MarioNL.png|¿Cuántos trabajos ha tenido este italiano que vivió en Brooklyn y fue creado por japoneses? Daisy,Peach and Rosalina.png|Daisy, Peach... Y ella. Rosalina Artwork.png|Me da algo de pena que esté sobreexplotada. Luigi SPP2.png|Eterno segundón, él es el modelo a seguir. Bowser.png|Es un villano que nunca cambiará. GenoPortrait.jpg|Ni hablar. Esto nunca ocurrirá. Boo.jpg|Boo- Boomerang.jpg|-merang Super Smash Bros Clash Logo.png|Yonic enseñó este logotipo a Yoshio Sakamoto en Twitter. Dijo que le encantó y que por un momento pensó en utilizar el título "Clash" para SSB4. Paper Yoshi 2 Logo.png|Nuestro mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Esperemos que sea un éxito. Silver & Company Logo 2013-2014.png|Bueno, está bastante bien. Ojalá le vaya mejor en el futuro. Super Smash Bros. Super Mario Fanon Logo.png|Ya me esperaba que algún día llegaría un proyecto así. level_x_logo_project_part_2_by_jeat-d5pnfau.jpg|Queremos ayudar a JEAT con este proyecto, cueste lo que cueste. Logo Codigo Lyoko Fanon.png|Paper Yoshi 5 iría aquí. YonicStudios Logo.png|Me encanta nuestro nuevo logotipo. Metroid Prime 4 Logo.png|Para Nintendo Wii U Paper Yoshi 8 Logo.png|Para Nintendo 3DS Historia de YonicStudios El proyecto de YonicStudios comenzó el 11 de Julio de 2003, y estos 10 años de su historia están divididos en siete etapas llamadas "generaciones". Estas generaciones están agrupadas en dos eras, la Era Antigua y la Era Nueva. Telephone (11 Julio 2003 - 11 Julio 2008) center|thumb|Logotipo reconsturido de Telephone|200px Durante esta generación, YonicStudios tenía otro nombre, '''Telephone. Aunque era su primera generación, la era de Telephone era bastante oscura. La única producción notable fue la creación del sitio personal de Telephone. En 2010 este sitio se modificó desde 0 para ofrecer un sitio donde poder descargar la banda sonora de Paper Yoshi 2. Desde Julio de 2013 este sitio ya no existe. Es la generación más larga de la historia, durando 5 años exactos. Yonicstudios (11 Julio 2008 - 13 Septiembre 2008) thumb|center|200px|Logotipo reconstruido de Yonicstudios 1.0 Desde esta generación, la organización se llama Yonicstudios. Esta es la primera vez que YonicStudios se hace público en Internet, con el lanzamiento de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog Cutes. También es la generación más corta. El nombre de YonicStudios viene de los personajes favoritos del fundador, Yonic: Yoshi y Sonic the Hedgehog. Aunque se pensó mucho que el nombre debería ser Soshistudios, Yonic pensó que el nombre sonaba demasiado "soso". La saga Paper Yoshi apareció por primera vez aquí. Paper Yoshi 1 fue la última serie de Yonicstudios 1.0. Age of Crisis (13 Septiembre 2008 - 5 Junio 2009) thumb|300px|center|Logotipo reconstruido de Yonicstudios 2.0. En un principio no se consideraba un logotipo. Esta generación fue probablemente la etapa más "oscura" que ha pasado la organización desde su cambio de nombre a YonicStudios. El desencadenante de este cambio radical fue el lanzamiento de la serie Paper Yoshi. Muchas de las series de Yonicstudios fueron canceladas para dar más espacio a Paper Yoshi 1. A pesar de la poca producción que había en esta generación, muchos récords de Yonicstudios fueron batidos. Yonicstudios 3.0 (5 Junio 2009 - 1 Septiembre 2009) Durante esta generación, YonicStudios llegó a extenderse por varios sitios web. En este generación, aunque no hubo muchas importantes, se anunciaron varios proyectos de importancia como Paper Yoshi 2 y Paper Yoshi Zero. Aparte, se comenzó el desarrollo de Stick Adventure, que poco después sería abandonado temporalmente. Las Aventuras de Shulvo aparecieron por primera vez en esta generación, concretamente la primera y la segunda. Las mascotas de YonicStudios durante esta generación son Yoshi y Sonic. YonicStudios Pre NewGen (1 Septiembre 2009 - 13 Diciembre 2009) La cuarta generación de YonicStudios, llamado YonicStudios Eloquence en América, se considera la generación que da la transición entre la Era Antigua y la Era Nueva, debido a los cambios que hubo en la siguiente generación. Nuevos proyectos fueron anunciados, como el juego Flash de Paper Yoshi 2, la Escuela de Sprites, y la expansión a nuevos campos como el diseño gráfico. La primera mitad era una etapa próspera, mientras que la segunda era bastante inactiva, sin ninguna novedad importante. YonicStudios NewGen (13 Diciembre 2009 - 9 Diciembre 2011) thumb|center|Logotipo de YonicStudios NewGen La quinta generación de YonicStudios es considerado la generación que más cambios ha traído a YonicStudios. Hay muchas mejoras en el estilo de dibujo que se pueden ver en algunos cómics. También es la generación más larga desde que la organización se conoce como YonicStudios. Gracias al nuevo software, YonicStudios pudo publicar su proyecto estrella: El juego Flash de Paper Yoshi 2. Su lanzamiento provocó que se batieran nuevos récords, y una gran mejora de las técnicas de animación. También se anunciaron las dos nuevas mascotas: Senit y Shulvo. YonicStudios 8 (9 Diciembre 2011 - 11 Julio 2013) thumb|200px|center|Logotipo de YonicStudios 8, YonicStudios Glass La sexta generación de YonicStudios, conocido como YonicStudios 6.0 en Japón, fue una generación con nuevas novedades, sobre todo en la estructura interna de YonicStudios. YonicStudios se dividió en 8 secciones distintas, como YonicStudios Flash y YonicStudios Gaming, agrupados bajo el nombre de YonicStudios Family, aunque la organización principal, YonicStudios, seguiría existiendo. El título refiere a estas secciones. En esta generación, YonicStudios participa por primera vez en proyectos colaborativos, aunque actualmente solo hay dos. Nuevas sagas como The Secrets of Kynophia y Fur Love aparecen en esta generación. YonicStudios X (11 Julio 2013 - presente) thumb|center|200px|Logotipo de YonicStudios X, Greblue Flame Esta es la generación actual. Anteriormente fue rumoreado como YonicStudios Doom, debido a la temida pausa que podría suceder con muchas series debido al juego de Paper Yoshi 2. El nombre de YonicStudios X, confirmado el 18 de Septiembre de 2012, celebra los 10 años que cumple YonicStudios. Este título, por primera vez desde YonicStudios 3.0, es universal. A pesar de las expectativas, sus cambios llegaron a aparecer incluso antes de que la generación comenzara oficialmente. Muchos proyectos importantes como Paper Yoshi Portable, Paper Yoshi Oh Yeah! y el Proyecto Europa se anunciaron. Gracias al proyecto Europa, YonicStudios por fin podrá expandirse por el continente europeo, aunque ya lo hiciera en Portugal y Francia. Se cree que con este proyecto podría llegar a Bélgica, Países Bajos, Luxemburgo, Reino Unido, Irlanda y Suiza. YonicStudios Family también fue ligeramente cambiado, teniendo ahora una mascota por cada sección. El 13 de Agosto de 2013, YonicStudios llega a la wiki Mario Fanon para promocionar sus series fanon de Mario, en especial Paper Yoshi 2 y sus remakes, el sistema OMG, Paper Yoshi Xtra y Level X. Categoría:Usuarios